I've just seen a face
by Zidler'sChick
Summary: A songfic using the Beatles's "I've just seen a face!" Please don't ignore and review! I will love you forever if you do!


Disclaimer: I don't own the Moulin Rouge or Christian...damn it! Dear old Bazzy does, at least the Moulin Rouge! I wish I owned Christian/Ewan....He is a stud! Anyone catch him on E!'s Revealed with Jules Asner? This song is not mine...it is the Beatles....yeah baby! I've just seen a face!  
  
  
The minutes he locked eyes on her, he knew. She was the one. The one who had been searching for his whole life. Christian's stomach quiver when she sauntered over to him, shaking her tail feathers in front of him. Satine, The Sparkling Diamond had come to call.  
  
"Let's Dance!" she cooed seductively and pull him onto the dance floor.  
  
The next five minutes as the two danced with the others past by in a blur. Christian didn't even feel his feet touch the floor. She smiled and began to talk of the show. Oh yes, the show! He had forgotten why he had come to see this jewel. He managed to stumble upon the right words and she was satisfied. He was entranced by her, the way her burgundy hair moved, the way her eyes shone when he spun her and the way her costume fit her slim curves.   
  
"Go upstairs to the red room," she breathed in his ear and pointed out the way, "I'll be along shortly." She sped off to end her song, her feathers flapping behind her.  
  
He climbed up the stairs to her private chambers in the huge centerpiece for the Moulin Rouge. A giant elephant. It was grander than anything he had ever seen and was lit up like the sun. Nothing in London was as breath taking as this.  
  
"It must have cost Zidler a pretty penny," he thought to himself.  
  
The stairway was laced in red satin. He walked upon a red carpet with gold trimmings. He was in awe of all the beauty that surrounded him, even more of the beauty that awaited him. Satine...she had a name that just rolled off the tongue. Her image was forever printed in his memory.  
  
"I've just seen a face  
I can't forget the time or place where we just met  
she's just the girl for me   
And I want all the world to see we've met   
Na na na na na na"   
  
The stairway seem to climb forever as Christian shakily walked up them. Men were everywhere and a smile crept onto his face. He was going to spend an evening with the woman they all desired. Satine would be listening to his poetry and he would woo her.   
  
"Had it been another day   
I might have looked the other way   
But I had never been aware   
And as it is I dream of her tonight   
Na na na na na na"  
  
He wandered into a room to the side of the staircase. Christian looked around and saw several paintings of the great Sarah Bernheart (msp?). She must be Mademoiselle Satine's favorite. One in particular caught his eye. It was Satine posing like Sarah. That smile across her face was like magic. It lit up the room through that picture.  
  
"Falling, yes I am falling   
And she keeps calling me back again"  
  
A tiny sparrow was in the corner of the room. Christian went open to it and opens the cage. The bird happily hopped onto his finger and seemed to smile at him.  
  
"Sarah likes you," a voice came from the doorway and Christian whipped around to see a middle-aged women with gray hair standing there.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry to intruded," Christian blushed and turned to put the tiny sparrow in its cage.  
  
"Oh no need," the Lady replied and smiled, "Stay as long as you like."  
  
"I should be heading up to see the Mademoiselle..." Christian started  
  
"Oh! So you are the special man!" The Lady exclaimed, "Well, I do hope you take an interest in our little club!"  
  
"I'm sure I will," Christian replied, "Ms..."  
  
"Marie and you mustn't keep Mademoiselle Satine waiting," Marie said and hurried him out of the room.  
  
He continued his trek up the stairway. The bohemians' chatter and the sounds of the diamond dogs making a profit echoed around the elephant. Satine was not like them, he could tell. She was different, unique, and stood out from the exotic working girls.  
  
I have never known The likes of this,  
I've been alone And I have missed things and kept out of sight   
But other girls were never quite like this   
Na na na na na na   
  
  
The minutes past and he thought he was going to burst from excitement. She was coming to see him, the penniless writer who had come to live an lowly existence writing for what he truly believed in: Truth, Beauty, Freedom and above all things, Love.   
"Falling, yes I am falling   
And she keeps calling me back again"  
  
Tonight was the night. He could hear the cat calls from the elephant. Everyone loved her, but she was on her way to him. The door open and she stood there in all her glory.  
  
"Sorry to keep you waiting," she said in a breathy tone. "Do you mind if I slip into something more comfortable?"  
  
Yes, tonight was the night. When all his dreams of love would come true.  
  
*Fin*  
****************************************************************************************************************  
I hope y'all liked my story! Leave me reviews!!! Sorry it's so short :) 


End file.
